User talk:DragonSpore18
Reply It loooks like a troll attempt, nothing more. No need to pay attention to this. Energy ''X'' 18:02, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Gym Badges: Galar League Can yous update the Gym Badges page with the Galar region's Gym Badges? I was going to do that myself I think You and the other wiki editors may do a much better job than me because the last time I did that, I mess it up so can you please? Lego Master BB, 7:25 PM, November, 29, 2019. Eternaus You sure that Eternaus isn't a Legendary Pokémon? Where's the source for that? 23:04, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Eternatus If it's not a Legendary than is it a Mythical or is it its own class sort of like Ultra Beasts Mozart999 (talk) 00:16, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you help with adding the info about a gigantamax Gengar on its template please? Griffguy26 (talk) 17:52, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Also is there any other pokemon that were in the Galar Pokedex has the info for both sword and shield? Griffguy26 (talk) 18:30, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey. Hey there! I've been categorizing the images, and cries. Could you please check a few and tell me whether I'm going in the right direction or do I have to revert the edits? Thanks! Alan Sycamore! 14:34, December 6, 2019 (UTC) content from sword and shield my idea is gather in gif format new moves from sword and shield other thing is curry animations and abilities ¿what do you think? Borjitasstoi 16:34, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Re:Arctozolt There, fixed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:58, December 14, 2019 (UTC) Snorlax Isn't it already there?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:50, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas Spore.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:30, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Merry Christmas...-Trainer Micah (talk) 08:19, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:09, December 25, 2019 (UTC) :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too! TheWikiOddish (talk) 15:26, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Merry Christmas Mozart999 (talk) Wolfie 15:29, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Thank you very much, and I wish you Merry Christmas, too. Energy ''X'' 23:14, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Snorlax I don't think that was hyper beam. It looked it was just transforming to Gigantamax.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:18, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Edit It'd be better to use quotes than double single quotes, since the latter italicizes the words, which is reserved for seasons/arc links. Energy ''X'' 21:49, January 7, 2020 (UTC) S&S003 Why did you create that page? Such chapter has not been released yet. Energy ''X'' 11:08, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Updates Please update the names properly. It is not just the links of Penny page you need to correct, but also the name in the chapter plots and biographies, too. Energy ''X'' 19:17, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Hi there Been a long time hasn't it. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:50, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Hi There I just want to talk to you. Ben6439(talk) 7:00 Febuary 10, 2020 (UTC) Ash_Ketchum's Laboratory https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ash_Ketchum https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak%27s_Laboratory https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ash_Ketchum https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak_(anime) https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rotom_Phone https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Go_(anime) https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Go%27s_Scorbunny